particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
United Føderale League
The United Federal League was founded in 2670 by the Froezen family, ex-military political activists determined to secure Kazulia's international might in Dovani. The first to gain cabinet seats were Kaen Froezen as Defence minister, and Katan Froezen, the party founder, as Head of Government. The Party gained popularity in early years and upon joining the NUC coalition of parties, joined a ruling coalition which dominated Kazulian politics in the end of the 2600s. =History= Founding of a Party The Party's founding in 2670 was shrouded in somewhat unclear circumstances. The Froezen family, ex-militants and Kazulian military officers, had over a few decades gathered quite a strong following amongst the Kazulian middle class and a vast following in the military. Katen Froezen, who was given an honorable demobilization from the military in 2660 for mistreatment of prisoners taken in Eastern clashes with local tribesmen, began to become more politically active, calling the Pacifist ruling parties of the time "faggots, incapable of ruling a great nation". His father, Foras Froezen, began talks with an international organisation, the NUC, whom he had gained contact with through his friend, Kanath Wolf, and his affiliated Black Legion, who had once operated with a member of the NUC. Even as his son grew a popular support of thousands of militaristic minded nationals, his brother, Kaen Froezen, an army general, resigned to join the party. Foras however, did not follow his family into politics, instead he delved into personal projects, isolating himself from the world even as his son gave massive speeches. Amongst friends who joined the Froezen family were the Wolf family, recently left from Hulstria to join their kin in the north. Kanath himself joined Foras in his mountain retreat for his retirement. When the party was officially founded in 2670 the UFL was swiftly joined by the H+ and USC to form the NUC (National Unification Committee). Katen's rousing speeches swiftly fell away however, and the UFL was supplanted by the more active parties, gaining an vast number of cabinet seats through the dominance of the NUC. The NUC, Thorgerd crisis and Sekowan crisis The NUC swiftly seized control of Kazulian politics and has dominated domestic and international politics ever since. However, the resurgence of the GKK in Kazulia led to it loosing it's absolute grip over the nation. Then disaster spelled. The USC was overthrown by it's own paramilitary, the TSS, which seized control of the south of Thorgerd. The NUC, now formed by the H+, KSDP and UFL, were unable to act as a body due to the influence of the pacifist factions of the DPP and MP. The UFL took the situation upon itself to act against the TSS, who were locked in a bloody engagement against anti-NUC riots led by Hulstrian minority groups. The TSS, faced with UFL condemnation, turned against the NUC, ending their partnership and launching a campaign against Hulstrians in Thorgerd, the Kazulian capital. The UFL reaction was brutal. Kaen Froezen seized control from the inactive KDSP by labeling the crisis one of national security, not interior affairs, and launched an assault on the TSS, locking it within the territory it fought over. He signed a contraversial agreement with the Defcon Militarised Forces, who assaulted the TSS in an absolute engagement, which wiped the TSS from southern Thorgerd in under a year. TSS elements were then engaged all over Kazulia, and their leadership collapsed after several bombing campaigns across Dovani. =General Party Information= Number of Representatives in Storinget Political Compass Relationship with Other Parties Miscellaneous Information Factions Within the Party =Party Ideology= =Party Politicians and Leaders= Category:Political parties in Kazulia